Kuroko Investigation
by Satsuki Mika
Summary: [mild BL story, one-shot, solve the mystery to figure out the pairing XD] Thanks to Kagami who noticed Kuroko made up with his boyfriend from the picture they took earlier today, Coach Aida and Seirin basketball members set out an investigation to find out who is dating Kuroko. It must be someone from Generation of Miracles!


A/N: It has been years since I wrote a fanfic. I don't think my English improved much since then, so please brace yourself! XD This fanfic is based on the picture posted on Kuroko's locker on chapter 275. I have to admit that I found plenty of BL hints in the picture using fangirl-view mode, which inspired me to write this fanfic. I believe some people probably have same idea as mine... Hope you'll enjoy it~

* * *

Kuroko was unintentionally careless this time. He never had thought that wind would blow his half-closed locker's door opened, showing a picture of him with Generation of Miracles and Momoi that was taken earlier today posted on the back of the door. It was Kagami who discovered it first before anyone else when they returning from the practice. That picture looked perfectly normal on a quick glance but then Kagami noticed an indistinct hint of something happened between the two of them, which made him couldn't help but smirk.

"I see you guys finally made up, huh?" said Kagami without thinking.

 _Was it too obvious?_ Kuroko thought so to himself, a little bit surprised. Kuroko never told anyone about his relationship, not even to other members of Generation of Miracles or Momoi.

But then again, Kagami was Kuroko's 'light'. He might be a blockhead but when it came to Kuroko, you could say that Kagami understood him a way better than most of people. If it weren't for Kagami, who fought side by side with him and everyone in Seirin surviving through that bloody Winter Cup, this picture would never have been existed.

"What is it? Picture of Kuroko's girlfriend?" asked Koganei who overheard that one-sided conversation loudly, which attracted more unwanted attention.

It took only a few seconds before they were surrounded by his teammates with eyes sparkling curiously. Though they soon found themselves disappointed upon seeing the picture - nothing was special about it.

"Kuroko, I thought you're going out with Kagami?" This suspicion had been rooted on Izuki's mind for a very long time. He wouldn't let at a perfect chance like this gone waste, would he?

"What the-?!" Kagami looked startled at this unexpected turn then stole a glance at Kuroko who barely maintained his calm, asking for back up. He kept sending the message 'hey, say something!' through eyes contact to Kuroko but he didn't response.

"You're not...?" Izuki got the idea from their expressions.

"Of course not!" Kagami denied. "Besides, he's been in a relationship for only God knows since when."

Kagami's statement made his teammates exclaimed in unison. Then they were busy discussing how unbelievable this shocking truth was, judging from how close they were.

"Kagami-kun, please do not spread unnecessary rumor." Kuroko warned him, even though it was not entirely false.

To tell the truth, Kagami and Kuroko was so close that they found their existence irreplaceable, just like light and shadow. They cared so much about each other, yet it was not a romantic feeling. Perhaps deep down inside their hearts they realized that they couldn't date one another because their unsettled relationships in the past still haunting them.

"If we don't have practice anymore today, I'll be taking my leave." Kuroko intended to leave now although he came late today.

"Don't let him get away!" Izuki gave an order and other Seirin members scrambled to guard the club room's exit.

Kuroko had to use Misdirection and Vanishing Drive to escape the blocking. Thanks Lady Luck on his side, Hyuuga entered the room with their Coach, creating a perfect timing for Kuroko to slip through the door's opening unnoticed. Kuroko threw an apologetic look at Kagami whom he sacrificed for his escape.

"Damn you, Kuroko!" Kagami gritted his teeth in despair, too terrified to imagine what would happen to him next.

 _Sorry, Kagami-kun. I'll get you a birthday present as twice as special this time..._ Kuroko promised himself when he abandoned his 'light' for life.

"Huh? What's with this ruckus?"

"Hyuuga, stop him!" Izuki begged with urgency but Kuroko was nowhere to be seen, not even a glimpse.

"You guys asking for extra practice?" annoyed Coach Aida was ready to give them more love.

Koganei and Izuki quickly explained the situation to them so they could live longer today. Now all attentions turned to Kagami who was left behind. But no matter how they tortured him, he remained as shut as a clam, as if he intended to bring his 'shadow's secret to the grave.

"This won't do!" Coach Aida sighed, kind of admiring Kagami's endurance and loyalty. "Let's split up and investigate this pronto!"

"What? Now? Do you know what time is it?"

"Most of Generation of Miracles members live in Tokyo, except Kise-kun and Akashi-kun. If Kuroko-kun met up with them this morning, then there's a chance that they're still staying in Tokyo. We have to act fast before it's too late!" Coach Aida was somewhat fired up.

In the end, they split into several teams using lucky draw and started the investigation immediately.

* * *

 **Aida Riko versus Momoi Satsuki**

Coach Aida was not pleased either to encounter this girl just for gathering information. But if she assigned Seirin members to do this mission, it would definitely ended up in failure.

"Tetsu-kun's boyfriend? What are you saying, Miss B? Have you forgotten that I am, in fact, Tetsu-kun's girlfriend?"

 _This girl is not helping..._ Coach Aida did not know how to retaliate due to the shock of being reminded as Miss B again.

"Really? But I have an accurate information that Kuroko-kun made up with a particular member from Generation of Miracles after Winter Cup."

Momoi looked taken aback. A moment later, she cried.

"No...!" It seemed that something came to her mind. "I won't forgive him even it's Dai-chan...!"

Coach Aida wasted her precious time for the investigation to calm broken-hearted Momoi down afterward. Mission failed.

* * *

 **Furihata Kouki, Fukuda Hiroshi and Kawahara Kouichi versus Akashi Seijuurou**

Akashi was having a couple of tea with Mibuchi at a cafe near the hotel they're staying. The members assigned on this mission shared a same thought, this is a suicide mission! How could three little kittens stand up against a lion? They didn't even know how to start the conversation.

"Stop wasting my precious time with Sei-chan." said Mibuchi in displeased tone. "Don't you see we're on a date?"

"S-Sorry." Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara apologized immediately, stuttering.

"How may I be your help?" Akashi offered his help sincerely, knowing that they wouldn't have deliberately come meeting him if it wasn't for something importance. After Seirin defeated Rakuzan, the absolute Emperor who wouldn't allow a single soul to look at him in the eye nor defy him, had changed.

"We're trying to find out who Kuroko's boyfriend is." Kawahara took the liberty to cut the chase because he couldn't stand the intensity that might reduce his life span if he stayed longer.

"Why would Sei-chan have anything to do with this again?" Mibuchi snapped at the mention of Kuroko's name, jealous.

Akashi fell silent at this unexpected question. If he didn't choose his words carefully, he might give them a wrong impression.

"Why would you think that the person you're looking for is me?"

"B-Because Kagami told us in his dying breath that Kuroko's boyfriend looks a lot like him." Furuhata confessed that they was able to retrieve an important hint before they 'killed' him.

"And you happened to have same hair colors!" added Fukuda.

"How rude!" Mibuchi hit the table with his fist, which made the three little kittens jumped in shock. "It's such a disgrace and unacceptable, comparing my Sei-chan with that wild beast!"

"It's okay, Reo. They don't mean anything." said Akashi, calming Mibuchi down. Three little kittens looked at the lion in admiration now. "Aside from hair color, I might say that we don't have any resemblances at all, physically nor mentally. But don't let my opinion cloud your judgment."

"Yes." Three little kittens nodded gratefully.

Mibuchi kept grumbling and complaining a lot about Kagami and Kuroko while Akashi was listening with a smiling face, as the three of them leaving hopelessly. Mission was aborted due to indestructible obstacle.

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei versus Midorima Shintarou**

Takao couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Hyuuga and Midorima standing side by side, both was wearing glasses and a three-pointer shooter on the team respectively. It wasn't this funny when he saw them together at the court.

"Shut up, Takao." Midorima glared at him. "What do you want from me?" He turned his attention to Hyuuga now.

"I wouldn't have come to you if I had another option." Hyuuga admitted that he had no choice. "I'll get to the point. Are you going out with Kuroko?" asked Hyuuga, scratching his head unconsciously.

Midorima froze on the spot right away and Takao's chuckles halted at once but burst into fits of laughter a second later. This reminded them of today's Oha-Asa horoscope, telling Cancers to be prepared as they may encounter their long lost love sooner or later.

"This is absurd." said Midorima as he composed himself after giving it a thought. "I don't see how in fact I have to answer this ridiculous question."

"So, you're being rejected, right?"

Midorima shot a death glare towards Takao, who seemed correctly guessed that Kuroko rejected Midorima's love confession.

"Thought so." Hyuuga accidentally let out his inner thought. To be frank, he didn't bet on Midorima much.

"I'm aware that it's been one-sided, so?" Midorima had accepted this painful truth from the beginning. "If anything, Aomine and Kise are better candidates."

Hyuuga nodded in agreement.

"I'm proud of you, Shin-chan." Takao patted Midorima's back, admiring his partner's big heart, as they watched Seirin basketball's captain leaving.

Midorima said nothing but he did wonder why Seirin basketball members trying to find out who is Kuroko's boyfriend now? Did this have anything do to with today's photo session? If so, then that 'something happened' might have triggered this investigation.

Hyuuga accomplished the mission but to no avail.

* * *

 **Izuki Shun and Tsuchida Satoshi versus Murasakibara Atsushi**

Thanks to Himuro who disclosed their whereabouts, Izuki and Tsuchida was able found Murasakibara at a game center. Himuro was surprisingly cooperative when Izuki mentioned about their mission.

"Kurochin's boyfriend?" asked Murasakibara in his super lazy tone, reconfirming the subject while playing monsters catcher game. "Guess I know who it is..."

"But?" Izuki noticed that Murasakibara didn't have any intention to let them know the secret.

"I won't tell you~" said Murasakibara in a gleefully tone, succeeding in capturing a few monsters.

"Don't be like that, Atsushi. Don't you see they're troubled?" Himuro joined force. Apparently he didn't know either who Kuroko's boyfriend was.

"That's more fun~" Murasakibara who still focused on the game looked happy seeing them troubled.

"I apologize on his behalf. It seems that you won't get anything from him." Himuro apologized for Murasakibara's stubborness. "Besides, I'm surprised Taiga brought this subject out of blue."

"Well..." Izuki just shrugged. He could not possibly told Himuro that they had beaten Kagami almost to the death in order to wring the information out of him.

"I changed my mind since you brought me something good." Finally Murasakibara interested in a gift that Izuki brought for him. It was Coach Riko's idea to bribe Murasakibara with new flavor umaibo. "I saw them holding hands."

"When and where was it, Atsushi?" Himuro was interested as well.

"Eh? Uhm, when was it again...? During Winter Cup? No. Was it yesterday? I'm not sure... Maybe this morning?" It seemed that Murasakibara's memory was not entirely reliable.

No matter how much they pushed Murasakibara, he didn't seem to remember where he had witnessed the scene. At the very least, this investigation was considered successful. Mission accomplished.

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji and Mitobe Rinnosuke versus Kise Ryouta versus Aomine Daiki**

Kise dropped the paper cup of cafe au lait he had been drinking after Koganei explained the purpose of meeting him - Kagami had spilled the beans that Kuroko reconciled with his boyfriend from Generation of Miracles, while Mitobe silently supporting his best friend next to him.

"What did you say?! That jerk...!" Kise pulled out his cellphone from his pocket then dialed a number from stored contacts. He had to try calling several times before it was answered.

"Yeah?" Aomine asked lazily on the other line, sounded like he just woke up. "What'd you want, Kise?"

"Aominecchi! When did you confess to Kurokocchi?! Aren't we agreed to wait until Kurokocchi makes a move on us?!" Kise bombarded Aomine without hesitation.

"Huh? When did I agree to such a shit?" Aomine had no recollection of making such agreement. "That aside, I haven't killed you for groping Tetsu's ass this morning." Anyone could tell from his tone that he's totally pissed off.

"What? You're declaring that Kurokocchi is yours now?" Kise wasn't pleased with the accusation.

"What nonsense you're spouting? He's always been mine." Aomine drew the last line.

"Just you wait. I'm gonna go there and settle this down with you!" Kise challenged Aomine for a duel.

"You're welcome anytime." Aomine gladly accepted the challenge.

With that, Kise hang up his phone and dashed to find Aomine, leaving Koganei and Mitobe astonished.

"I don't know what to say..." Koganei was at loss of words after witnessing Aomine and Kise arguing via phone call. "Let's report what we've found."

Mitobe nodded, agreeing with his best friend. So far, this team had the most successful rate of completing the investigaton. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Hyuuga stayed by Coach Aida's side, who was listening to the reports from the team she dispatched for this investigation through phone call. A hint from Kagami and the report from Koganei indicated the person they're looking for was none other but Aomine. He was also Kuroko's 'light' back in Teikou Middle School. Such a clear answer. They didn't even have to start this investigation in the beginning.

"What a waste of time." Hyuuga sighed in disappointment.

Coach Aida still examining gathered information inside her head. Something was amiss.

"One of them is telling us the secret..."

"Aomine?"

"My woman's instinct tells me it's not him..."

"Coach, you think too much." Hyuuga patted her head lightly. "Let me walk you home before your dad kills me. I'll have to get all the beating alone now." He shuddered at the thought of it, now that Kiyoshi was no longer here to share the beating.

"Maybe you have to make it official so my dad will only have to beat you once?" Coach Aida suggested with a playful wink. "That's if you survive."

"I'll do my best." said Hyuuga with reddened face, holding Coach Aida's right hand while walking her home with determination.

# # #

Kuroko was finally home after went shopping with Ogiwara for Kagami's birthday present. When he was in a deep thought, feeling bad for abandoning Kagami in his stead, his phone suddenly rang and startled him.

"Yes?" Kuroko answered his phone, smiling.

"I see you're still up. How was your day?"

Kuroko didn't answer the question because he knew that the person on the other line had already known the answer.

"I don't really mind they find out about us."

"I know..."

Silence fell between them. It felt awkward somehow. How long had it been since they talked like this on the phone every night?

"I forgot to tell you something this morning." The person broke the silence. "That I'm really glad I met you. Thank you for not giving up on me, Tetsuya."

Those words made Kuroko so happy he could die anytime now. He couldn't response with a cheesy line like 'if it's for you, I would do anything' but that person might already know what Kuroko wanted to say.

"I guess I'll see you next week?"

"Yeah." Kuroko nodded, though that person could not see him. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Good night, Tetsuya."

"Good night, Seijuurou-san."

~finn~

* * *

End note: I totally understand if you want to throw me a pineapple after taking time reading this fanfic (don't worry, I love pineapple so throw me some~!). I wrote it in a hurry so the story may not properly arranged. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. It'll be great if you could leave me a review/feedback~


End file.
